thelionkingtheoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Relationships- Scar, Zira and children
Brief Overview It's been a mystery that has plagued the Lion King fandom for a long long time, and something that Disney has never bothered to explain however I will attempt the shed some light on my theory here. Of course, I am talking about the relationship between Scar and Zira, and what Nuka, Vitani and Kovu are to them. Now before I start, I will warn you that my theory is based more on Disney's thinking rather than things that happen in movie so some people may or may not agree with me. The Theory Kovu was originally going to be the son of Scar, which most of us already know. This of course would make Zira Scar's partner and Nuka and Vitani Kovu's siblings. However, this naturally caused much commotion amonst the creators of Lion King 2 because this would make Simba and Kovu cousins. Whilst this would be normal in a real lion pride, the characters of the Lion King are personified, meaning they carry more human traits than animals which makes it easier for the intended audience to understand and relate to the characters. Because of this, the incest would have been a bit...gross as Kiara would have fallen in love with her father's cousin. And so, because of this, they changed Kovu from being the son of Scar to an adopted son of Scar. However, the Lion King 2 was considerably lower budget than the first film and was only intended to be a direct-to-video release so they either didn't have the time nor money to go through the other characters and change their relations accordingly. And so, because of this, Zira should still "technically" be Scar's partner, and Nuka and Vitani are "technically" still Scars children because it was never fixed to begin with. hows ur day going What about Vitani? People are quick to assume that Vitani is Nala's daughter because of her blue eyes, but this simply isn't a viable reason to back this theory up. If you look back through all of Disney's films, they use colours to define certain traits of characters. Purple is very widely used for bad characters who are in their prime for example, and baby blue is used for purity and innocence. Vitani has blue eyes because she is a good character, or at least she ends up being one in the end. All of her other features point to her being a bad character which is what Disney wants us to believe, however the blue of her eyes subconsciously makes us aware that she my not actually be 100% in league with Zira's beliefs, which proves to be true at the end. It's just like the fact that Kovu is a dark lion because he is supposed to be "bad", and following in Scar's pawprints however there are little subtle hints that point to his better side, such as his rounded chin (as opposed to the pointed chin of most bad guys), and when he begins to fall in love, he gains a light reflection in his eyes which is absent in all totally evil characters such as Zira and Nuka. Conclusion From my study, I think it's safe to assume that Nuka and Vitani are most definately Scar's children and that Zira IS Scar's wife because they were never fixed when Kovu's relations was fixed. So, the real question we should be asking here is... who are Kovu's real parents? Perhaps he was raised by Zira to believe she was his mother? We shall never know.